Hayato's Inauguration
Amerashi was sitting in his puppet shop reading a scroll with B.K.'s orders to test Hayato Shin. Hayato waits for a reply; mean while, he is training for the organization at the village. An anbu suddenly appeared in Amerashi's shop and told him that there was a shinobi in the village looking for him so he got up and went looking for Hayato and sees him training and says "i hear your looking for a member of the Black Knights" "Oh, no.. <3 I want to be a member... -Hayato giggles-" "Really? What makes you think your worthy to be a member? Do you have what it takes to sacrifice yourself for your village, your nation, and the whole world?" With a smile on his face, Hayato replies, "Yes, what makes you think I don't?" Amerashi pulled out a puppet scroll and rolled it out to summon Salamander puppet and had it attack Hayato. Hayato quickly uses The Final Crush Technique, in conjunction with the Chakra Enhanced Speed Technique to quickly send an explosive punch, with enough power to completely demolish the puppet. The bunch is headed right for the center of its back. The salamander jumped back and then Amerashi used Kurosankea Art: Puppet Merge to merge himself with Salamander to use Puppet Merge: Ifrit and swung his weapon at Hayato's technique. Hayato smirks, only to quickly dissapear into the air, with such speed, and end up behind him, quickly sending a Sky-Rocketing Kick for the guy's back. Ifrit saw him and said in a deep dark voice "My My your slow" as he fired flames out of his back right onto Hayato. Right before he even managed to speak, Hayato had already kicked him; he had already appeared behind him by then. :) Your fast kid but" Amerashi said detaching himself from Ifrit "are you fast enough to dodge Orochimaru" as Amerashi revealed that snake hands were coming at him from behind Hayato. Hayato simply uses The Final Crush Technique to vamp up a pink cloak of explosive chakra around his body. As the snakes hit, they are ultimately destroyed by the resulting explosion. Amerashi landed on the ground and asked "what makes you think you should be a member of the Black Knights? "I want to prove to other shinobi that Naruto Uzumaki isn't the only hero in the village.", says Hayato. Amerashi stood up and said "so all you want to join the black knights for is to be known in your village as a hero? Try again" he then rolled out a scroll and summoned his Black Queen Puppet Hayato simply enters Neko Transformation: Stage Two, and at blinding speeds, quickly goes with an explosive punch towards Amerashi & the puppet. The Queen puppet grabbed hayato at his fast speed and slammed him into the ground and then pointed the sword at the back of his head and Amerashi said " I'm gonna ask you one more time, Why do you want to join the Black Knights?"